The Six Crystals
by Cute7Crasher
Summary: Rare crystals that a both good and evil. My first cyberchase story. I want to know what you think.
1. Proluge and Chapter 1A

Proluge and Chapter 1

Six beautiful crystal glimmer in sky (well the cyber sky to be more precise). Crystals that contain powers that anyone that could get their hands on them. Each power was dark,light,earth,water,fire, and prevent this the crystal were given to six people making them what most people of cyberspace called them the guardians. The guardians kept watch over the crystals, making so no one to get them. As the years past by the crystals were past on and on. Some people didn't except the crystal, so they put away or lost. People forgot about the guardians and the crystal,and then they completly disappear from thought...or so we thought.

Doctor marbles a man thats works in a place called control center where motherboard has a virus that was cause by green face man by the name Hacker.

Doctor marble was working in the back with digit (a robot bird made by hacker). They were going through boxes trying to find something that might help motorboard. While searching comes across a beautiful crystal with a blue glem.

'Hey,doc whats this thing digit' ask showing him the crystal.

'Oh my digit I think that a..

'Crystal' Motherboard finished after the doc showed her.

'A crystal I thought soo'

Doc whats a crystal and why do we have it.

Digit the crystal is one of six magic crystals. 'It has the power of the elements. This blue one seems to be water. How we have it I don't know, the guardians are suppose to guard them.'

Motherboard replied ''that most of the guardians are not guarding them anymore. They either lost them or their person next in line denied it. These crystals are quite powerful and falls into the wrong hands could cause trouble.''

'Oh that sounds horrible'

At that same moment that digit said that Buzz and Delete were going through Hacker's things. Seeing if there was anything of interest.

'Hey Buzzie whats this thing' delete said showing a clear crystal.

'I don't know Dede' buzz shugged.

Deciding to take it upstairs with them to show the boss.

'Boss,boss'

'What! yelled the hacker

'Look what we found' showing him the crystal.

'Let me see that,' taking the crystal from them

Still holding the crystal he notice a red glem from it. Walking to his library he went and got a old book searching through until he found. Reading what he had he started to smirk.

'Oh this sounds wonderful'


	2. Chapter 1B

Chapter 1B

After finding the crystal motherboard decided to call the cybersquad. While they were going through diget was pacing and Dr Marbles was looking through books to find out more of the crystals. When the cybersquad came in all they saw was books flying and nervous diget.

"Whoa!Whats going on. Matt asked curiously

"Oh earthlings you're here"digit said delightful

Whats the matter? Motherboard told us it was a emerengy Inez said.

Yeah whats the problem Didge, Jakie question

Crystals! Diget yelled.

Crystals? The squad ask.

Yeah there are these crystals that have powers that might fall into the wrong hands and...

Woah slow down dige. Deep breath. Inez spoke softly

Dr Marble thought it was a good time to tell it,since didge was so work up. He decided to tell them what the crystals were and what has happen to them.

The six crystal were crystal beyond anything else,they had in them magic. Each crystal held a element. Water,fire,earth,air,light and dark. The crystal were so dangerous that they were given to six different people known as the guardians. The name of guardians were Dela she was handed the water he was handed the fire one, Luna the dark crystal, Jasmine the air crystal, Tis the earth crystal and Kon the Light crystal. They were the six guardians. They gaurded the crystal with their lives, but as the years went by they needed a new guardian so they handed it to there kids some accepted them while other didn't.

Where the crystals were last known.

Water Crystal- Control Center.

Air crystal-Radopolis

Earth Crystal- Tikiville

Fire Crystal-Northern Frontier

Wait wait did you just say The Northern Frontier.

Yes Didge I did. Can I continue the story.

Yes Doc.

Dark Crystal-Ydin

Light Crystal-Unknown

Oh man what if the Hackers has the Crystal what do we do then.

Come down Jacks, Inez said. we'll just have to make sure he didn't get it.

Umm Motherboard I got a quick question Matt said raising his hand, Where and what is Ydin.

Ydin is a medium cybersite past tick tockia. It is mostly covered in forest. Motherboard anwsered

Oh.

I need you guys to find the crystals before hacker or anyone else just in case they use it for evil.

Ok the squad said together.

Too do this you guys must split up.

Okay. Who's going where.

Matt you are going to Radopolis.

Matt nodded as he walk through a portal.

Jackie you are headed for Tikiville

Okay she said as she jumped in her portal.

Inez you will be headed for Ydin.

She nodded but she didn't go through,because a portal never came.

I am sorry I can't make a portal for Ydin. I just can't send you that far.

Okay should I just drive a cybercoop there then she asked.

Motherboard nodded and said take a cybercoop and go to Ydin. I will give you a map to show you the way.

As Inez left for the hanger,Diget was going to follow until motherboard said go to The Northern Frontier and see if Hacker has found the crystal,if so report back then.

Didge nodding taking his own portal there.

**Northern Frontier**

The Hacker who just read the same book was thinking on where he should he knew that one was at control center they might already know where they were. Pacing back and forth till a idea came to his head. He decided to go for Ydin since no one might see him. Hacker who didn't know at the moment a samll bird was watching him. Of course someone notice and that someone was delete. While the boss was pacing he notice the cybird watching. He snuck around the back to make sure he wasn't notice and hid in a dark part to make sure he wasn't seen. At that moment was talking into his squak that hacker does have the crystal and he needs a portal. Lets just say he never got in that portal.

**Ydin**

Inez followed Motherboards map and landed near the edge of a small town. She didn't know that a little further away from the town hacker landed his ship and was headed towards the town. Inez who didn't know what to do just decided she'll go to the town. When she got there she was immedently met with a young girl holding a box blocking her view.

Is anyone in front of me. she asked

Yes i am Inez answered.

Oh um good Because this box is heavy

Oh let me help inez grabbing the other side of the box.

When the box was at chest height. Inez got the look of a young girl with blonde hair with black streaks. She had dark blue eyes.

Oh she said your not from around here.

Oh no I'm Inez Motherboard sent me to..

Before she could finished the girl interrupted her, we'll talk at my house cuz this box is heavy.

Agreeing they decide to head to her house not knowing that a robot in the tree was spying on them.

Grim Wreaker

Hacker decided to stay on the ship so he could intaragate his'' little bird pal''. He was in the middle of it when he got a message from delete.

Boss,we just saw one of the earth brats.

Well what are you doing talking to me instead of following.

Right away boss.

After that the computer flick off and Hacker went back to didge.

The girl's house

The house was a nice light color inside and out. As they went in they decided to put the box on the ground. The girl went into the kitchen and made some tea. While Inez found a place to sit she heard her Eliza.

What was that inez asked

You said your name was Inez she said, my name is Eliza.

After making the tea she came in the room with two cups of tea and a plate of cookies.

Now she started what did you want to talk about.

Oh inez started I was sent by Motherboard to find something.

What is the something she asked

Its a crystal.

At first Eliza look nervous,but then it her head that she gets it.

Inez was going to continue when Eliza put her hand over her mouth. Putting a finger to her lip to be quiet. Inez who was confused then noticed that a tip of some robot head was showing through the window. Eliza whispered in Inez and said "I know where the crystal is,but if I do it here they will know" pointing to the window.

Understanding Inez nods. Whispering more she asks how did you get here.

By cybercoop

Okay we're going to go outside and get to the cybercoop understand.

Nodding again. They both got up and head out the door like nothing has happen. As they walk they could the footsteps of them. So the walking turn to jogging and it turned to running until they could see them. When they got to the cybercoop there was a giant shadow over it. It was the Grim Wreaker.


	3. Chapter 2A

**Chapter 2**

The big shadow was the grim wreaker...

"Oh shit" Eliza said.

A big microphone came out of the ship and the hacker's voice rang. "You know what I want and I want what I want. Now you either give me the crystal or tell me where it is.'

"You can't have it hacker" said Inez.

Eliza was watching buzz and delete, they were getting closing to them.

Still talking out the microphone Fine be that way! Pulling the microphone in and out came a claw. Inez looked startled, while Eliza only looked around. The claw came down fast to snatch,but it never touched them.

Inez who was ducking suddenly realized the claw hasn't grab them, because someone put up a sheild. It was a Eliza. Her eyes have turn from a blue to a purple and a beautiful dark crystal drops down around her neck. It took only a couple seconds for everyone to realizes who she was.

"You're a guardian!",everyone shouted.

Nodding in agreement moving her head to point at the cybercoop.

"Get to the coop. I can't do this sheild very long.

Walking to the coop and unlocking, both Inez and Eliza got in. Inez rose the coop up and was almost out the site when Eliza sheild broke.

"Okay Inez, How fast can you drive."

"Not as fast as the wreaker."

"Okay, Cuz he he coming". Pointing out a speeding wreaker.

"Switch spots," Eliza said.

"What?"

"Switch spots."

"Why?"

"For you to call motherboard."

Okay Inez agreed and switched spots.

As Inez calls motherboard; Eliza tried to lose hacker,but it isn't going well.

I am not going to lose to a earth brat and guardian brat! Hacker said.

He going to ram, he going to ram us Eliza shouted.

Inez hurried back and said ''motherboard can't get a portal since were moving everywhere.''

"I guess we race to control center then."

Inez nods

"Okay hold onto something,cuz things are going to get crazy."

They decide to try to get rid of him through a cyberscrap field. Dodging and weaving out of garbage ,still not getting rid of hacker she immedently went straight down and did a u-turn,so she was a under the grim was the worst move to make,because a claw came out and caught the tip of the ship.

"Yes" Hacker said happily

"Noo" both inez and Eliza said.

**Grim wreaker**

Before being put in a cell Hacker tries to take off the crystal that Eliza is wearing.

" 't. . ." He said annoyed.

Replying only I can take it off, and no I'm not taking it off for you you.

"Arghh! I will find a way to get it ! Delete! Take them to cell." Hacker begin to sit and make a call until Eliza said "Magic won't work either."

**In the cell**

Inez decides to ask Eliza how she has the crystal.

"So how do have the crystal"

"Crystals correcting Inez"

"What?"

"I have two crystals."

"Oh um can you tell me how you got them."

"I'll tell you in a bit."

Eliza gets up to the door,knocks and says" if you are going to listen you better be quiet."

Buzz and Delete who are guarding the door look at each other and say Ok.

"Ok Inez I tell you the story."


	4. Chapter 2B

Chapter 2B

'Inez, before I began do you know the story of the crystals'

'Yes, Dr Marbles told us'

"Do you know the true story"

"What do you mean"

"The Guardains have more then they have told. This was not written in the books and stay in them. I'll tell where it all started and how I got the crystals."

Inez nodded.

Once the crystals were given the guardians. The six crystal imprinted their dna, so that only a guardian could use them. Each guardian also got the powers which were in the stones. When Luna put hers on her hair change silver,her skin white and her eyes dark blue. A darkish purple robe was given to her making her the guardian of the night.

The water crystal changed Dela turning her into a siren with light blue hair and sea green eyes. She was given a light blue cloak.

The earth crystal changed Tis. Vines went around her body and hair was a light brown and her eyes a pine green. A cloak of green and brown was given to her.

Fira changed his hair was flame color, his eyes were red. He look like he didn't care if he was a guardian or not.

Jasmine grew wings when she got hers. Light eyes that made her look blind and white hair to match.

Kon the last guardian he was given the light crystal. Kon was actually a trouble maker and when he got the crystal people thought he might miss use it, but he didn't. That crystal changed him for good. It dug deep into his heart and turn him a nice. His cloak was white.

Once the guardians took the crystal they were given the powers of them. To make sure no one but themselve could take the crystal they made sure only themselves or another guardian could take it off. Magic was also no good against the crystals,because it would suck up the magic.

The guardian grew old and decide to retire, but they couldn't since they had to guard them with their life. So they decide to give their crystal to their children told them to pass them on.

Eventually my parents got thier crystals, my mom was related to Luna the dark crystal holder. While my dad was related to Kon the light crystal holder. One day they just disappeared and in their will was the crystals. Telling who they were and why I needed to have they also told in the will I was the last guardian and must learn to use them and to find them. I only thought was how.

"Okay Inez that was the history of the crystal, the true story."

"Okay I got question how did some of crystals end up on cybersites."

"Those were either there because it was safe place,or the last place the guardians were."

So does that mean you can control all the crystals Inez asked

"Pretty much. Even the fire crystal knows." Eliza said holding the fire crystal.

When did you get that Inez said surprised

"It came to me. When Hacker was trying to get the other crystals off."

Noticing that the bots have gone,probably to tell hacker.

She said to Inez. "Inez, I can do more then a sheild"

Her arm starting getting crystals around it and it started to form a sword. Aiming she swung her arm the door,cutting it in half.

Inez was amazed at that, after Eliza arm turn back to normal.

"Okay Inez lets get out of here."


	5. Chapter 3

Author note _Going to switch it up telling what Matt and Jackie are doing. And before hacker got to happen to didge_

Chapter 3

**Radopolis**

As Matt got out of the portal he notice he was right in front of slider garage. Matt decides to go see him since he has lived here his whole life, as he walks to the door it lifts up and out comes Slider.

''Hey, Slider'' Matt yells to him

Turning to Matt. Slider response ''what up Matt. Whats you doing on radopolis and where you friends''

''Well I'm here cuz I have to find a crystal that motherboard told us about. I was wondering if you heard of it.''

''Well there is a story that a crystal is buried somewhere,but I don't really know where those.''

''Oh,thanks I guess,''said matt dissapointed.

''Hey,it's okay I'll help you look for it.''

Okay shaking hands.

**Tikiville**

Jackie lands out of the portal and right in front of Creech.

Oh hey Jackie what are you doing here asked creech

Motherboard sent me here to find a crystal.

"Is that what your friends are doing too."

"Yeah. I have to find a earth crystal."

"I think I know the crystal your thinking of..."

"Really." Jackie sounded excited.

"But its in the forest,hung on the oldest tree."

"Okay that sounds good."

"The oldest tree is in the dangerous part of woods."

"Oh Shit."

**The Northern Fontier**

''Oh no Hacker got one the crystal and he headed to where Inez is. I better get a portal fast. Digit said nervous.''

A pink portal appears before he could walk through two arms grab him from behind.

''And where do you think you're going Digit.''

Turning around seeing Delete got him

''Gulp.''

Hacker trying to figure out the crystal more before heading to ydin. Delete comes in with didget.

''Hey Boss,look who I found.''

Showing digit to the boss. Hacker smiles grimly.

''I knew you would come here you cyber turkey. Now I've read the book and its looks like you have one of the crystals. I would like to take it.''

''I don't have it with me. digit said nervously,Do..Doctor Marbles have it.''

''Oh really Hacker said, Delete check him.''

Turning digit upside down and shaking a little blue crystal came out.

"You right Hacker said You don't have the crystal, because I have it."

''Hey'' digit said

''Delete put him in a cage.''

''Got it boss.''

Turning to the Grim Wreaker and lets set course for ydin.

**Radopolis**

''Okay where should we search Matt asked"

"I don't we should search let Matt. I think we should ask someone if they heard of it."

"Okay who do you think we should ask?"

"I think we should ask King dude*."

"Why him?"

"Since he's the king,he might know about the crystal."

Deciding to walk over to the king and ask him if he has heard of the crystal.

"Yeah I heard of it dude."

"Really. Where is it." Matt asked

"Its in the same location as the rad ring."

"Okay that will be easier to find." Slider replied.

Before walking off The King yell to them "Its a least five feet of the circle."

**Tikiville**

Walking through the bad part of the woods made Creech and Jackie unsettle.

"This place gives me the creeps." Jackie said

"Me too." Creech who was agreeing.

As they walk down a little bit more they came across the biggest tree that anyone could have seen.

"That the oldest tree", Jackie said surprised

"Yes, that the oldest tree," Creech said nodding.

"That thing must be as tall as a CN Tower."*2 Wheres the crystal, those.

"It must be at the top."

"Oh that just great."

**Radopolis**

Walking to the the circle of the rad ring. The two try to figure out 5ft.

Okay we know the circle there, but what would be 5 ft.

Well I know that I'm less then 5ft,but that doesn't really helps. Slider responsed

Not really, Let me check my backpack to see if i've got a ruler.

Digging through his backpack,Matt finds some rulers.(Why he has rulers I don't know)

Good we can measures with these, Slider said while taking one.

As they measure 5 ft from the circle we change the picture to Jackie and Creech

**Tikiville**

Ughh. How are we going get up there. Jackie complained.

Creech was circling the tree to see if there was a way up. When she notice some branches that were low to the ground. Grabbing Jackie and showing her this Jackie responsed with "Hey it looks like these branches are stairs almost."

So they starting to climb/walk up the tree they reach the top they were out of breath

I...can't...believe...we..walk...up..that..all. Jackie said

Me...either. Creech who has agreed.

Seeing something glitter in the sun.

Jackie says I think...that the crystal

In a big hurry to get she almsot falls of the tree grabbing the crystal. She and creech head back down the tree. (which is easier then going up). At the bottom of the tree and saying bye to Creech. She gets a message from Motherboard.

**Radopolis**

After measurig 5ft at different parts of the circle they finally dig up a bag.

Matt checks the bag and find the air crystal.

Getting his squawk pad and thanking slider for his help. He gets a message from motherboard

Whats up motherboard. The same thing Jackie ask

Hackers got Inez and Digit...get to the northern frontier quick.

It was the end of the message,but even thos they were at different they nodded and got in the pink portal to the Northern Frontier.

_* Couldn't remember his name_

_*2 Tallest building I could think of._


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt and Jackie who were in the portal heading straight for the Northern Frontier. Wonder how they were caught.

Motherboard must have sent digit to the northern Frontier, Matt said

And then after capturing digit, Hacker went straight to Ydin where Inez was, Jackie said.

After popping out of the portal they were right outside the grim wreaker. Inside they could hear Hacker yell to buzz and delete to how could you let those brats escape.

It sounds like escapes, Jackie said

Brats? Matt wondered

Inside the grim wreaker Inez and Elisa were running around the cell. At point Elisa stopped making Inez stop too. Going to one of the cells she could hear someone that sound nervous. Knocking on it she said ''stand back this door is going down, changing her arm into the crystal sword.''

Digit who was on the other side got surprised when the door got split in half.

Inez sticked her head and siad Digit!

Earthling!

Digit! What are you doing here?

Motherboard sent me to see if hacker has a crystal, which he did. Digit said, and he's got mine.

So Eliza started I got Hackers crystal and Hacker got your crystal.

Thats right Digit said nodding. Who are you anywhere.

Inez decided to introduce Eliza. Didge this is Eliza, she's the last guardian in cyberspace.

Oh really didge said excited.

Okay enough talking, lets get walking.

Hacker who was angry at Buzz and Delete, because they left the prisoners alone and they broke the door with ez. Yelling at them to try and find where they went.

Once I find those brats they are going to wish they stayed in that cell.

At that Matt and Jackie got on the ship and started to try and figure out where they might be. Running through the ship wasn't a smart plan, but it was Matts plan. Turning at random corners they almost ran into hacker, who was following Buzz and Delete. Matt and Jackie just stood near wall until hacker was gone. Oh so they thought. Walking around more seeing buzz and delete were walking done the halls, alone.

Where did Hacker go, Jackie said nervously.

I'm right behind you.

Both turning around to see hacker grinning at them.

Matt imendently said run!

Running down the hall the opposite direction of the robots. At that moment Inez,Digit, and Eliza heard that run, and notice that buzz and delete were in front of them. Saying the same run and booking it off where they were. No one knew that it was going to loop them to each others.

Smashing into each other wasn't a plan,but a least Matt and Jackie found them.

Inez! Didge! Girl? Jackie said.

Mat and Jackie, what are you doing here, Inez asked

No time to talk Hacker is after us. Matt said trying to pull them in the direction Inez came.

We can't go that way Buzz and Delete are chasing us, Didge said.

Eliza who was getting nervous made her arms crystal sword. Startling Matt and Jackie.

What is she? Jackie said

She is a guardian, Didge replied.

At that moment Buzz, delete and Hacker came in the room, Completly surprised at Eliza arms.

So that how you got said grinning

Eliza who was trying to protect both sides of the group was having trouble. Buzz and Delete were slowly coming closer and Hacker was blocking the way out.

What are you going to do? Didge said

Whispering Eliza said When I say run, run as fast as you can to the coup.

What! They said.

Eliza started kicking up dust, til there was a giant dust cloud. With a snap of the fingers the dust cloud turn into a dark cloud surrounding the squad, Hacker, and the robots. She yelled run. The squad took off while she was still in a cloud.

She could see in the cloud that hacker was confused, so were the robot. She walk to hacker and whisper in his ear. "_Your not that good. Foiled by children day in. day out." _The voice didn't sound like her at all and sent shivers down the spine. Continuing she whispered more to him. "_Can't make a plan without being by 3 kids and a bird. " _

"Shut up Hacker" yelled trying to find her.

She snicker a bit before being snap back into focused, when Inez yelled her name. Immediately running down where the coup being held. She wonder why she said those things.

"Lets go, " Jackie said as Eliza jumped in.

Are you okay, Eliza? Inez asked

"I just have a headache." Thinking in her head did the crystal control her head trying to get it out.

Digit yelling made her snap out of thought.

''Hacker on a back,''He yelled

Turning around seeing a speeding wreacker.

What does he want? Jackie said.

Probably me Eliza anwsered, and the crystals.

T"hinking about crystals, Matt begin digging in pockets, me and Jacs gots them."

Digging through his pockets. Matt realises it not there.

"Its not in pocket."

"And I don't have mine either," Jackie annonced

"Stop freaking, I got them," Eliza answered. Showing that they were around her neck now.

"When did you take them," Matt said confused

"It came to me,"anwsering Matt question.

What? Jackie said, How can it come to you?

Shrugging her shoulder, not able to answer Jackie question.

"This isn't really a good time to ask questions," digit said, "Hacker still following us."

On the Wreaker, Hacker really wants Eliza.

''I want those brats, the guardian and the crystals.''

''but boss how you going to get her,'' buzz said

''Even if you did get her she wouldn't do want you say''.Delete pointed out

''That my dimwitted robots, you didn't notice her weak point, Hacker responsed, she was protecting the earth brats with all her heart. I just have to get one earth brat to make her do what I say.''

He also noticed how the crystal took her over. He just needed her to do a few things before she completely controled by the dark crystal.

''Um didge.''

''Yes Mattster''

''Can't this coup split itself''

Slapping his feather across his face. Opps I forgot. Pressing a button turning the one coup into two coups. Eliza was with Matt and Inez, while Digit got Jackie. Communicating on the radio they to lose hacker and get to motherboard quick.

Hacker noticing them change into two coups, go different directions and almost disappear.

Boss! What are you waiting go after them. Delete said

I would,but I don't know which one has that Guardian.

At the point when the coups Eliza wasn't seen in one, because she turn trans-parent

''Whoa Matt said,because she was see through. Maybe you should just turn invisible and haunt Hacker.''

Eliza and Inez glared at him

''Matt I can barely control the power of the crystals. started Eliza,if I went to hacker I could suddenly come out of it and get capture,I not doing that.''

''Okay Fine.''

I wonder where Hacker is Inez said.

A thought came to Eliza and she said does Hacker have any other vehicles.

Well he has a car with his face on it, Matt said, and I think a small version of a coup. Why do you ask?

Because there someone following us.

Matt looking out says, ''It's Wicked''

Who?

Hacker's girlfriend.

Hacker has a girlfriend. Ew

Wicked had no problem catching up with the coup. She got in front of it and starting talking. The coup putting megaphone out and started talking to wicked.

Wicked! What do you want? Inez asked

I'm just here to escort you to hackiepoo

"Blargh" Eliza said.

''Why would we want to go to Hacker,'' Matt asked

''Because he already got the turkey and earthbrat.''

Eliza putting her head down murmbling ''this is my fault.''

''I would go now or something might happen to them. ''

''I guess we have to go back.'' Just as they said they were suddenly back at the Northern Frontier. Wicked probably did that.

Coming out the coup Inez and Matt were imedently grab.

''Hey Let us go.''

''Good I knew if I caught a earthbrat, Hacker said walking over to Eliza, you would come back.''

Eliza didn't say anything she just glared a him.

''Now he started, you going to do what I say or the earthbrats get it.'' Pointing a gun at Inez. ''You got that.''

Eliza nodded.

''Good,'' one sec coming out with the last crystal hacker put it around her neck.'' Lets see what happens with all the crystals.''

Shrugging her shoulder nothing or so she thought.

''Eliza! You hair.''

Hacker gave her mirror. Looking in the mirror she notice her hair was black, her skin was now silver and little wings sprouted out.

''Now Hacker begins, you will go and spread chaos'',pointed to the sky.

Eliza nodded and flew into cyberspace

Hacker grinned and said ''oh the chaos is just starting.''


End file.
